An electronic amplifier is a device for increasing the power of a signal. Generally, an amplifier outputs energy from a provided power supply and controls the output to match an associated shape of an input signal with a larger amplitude. There are many types of electronic amplifiers, and they are commonly used in radio and television transmitters and receivers, high-fidelity stereo equipment, microcomputers and other electronic digital equipment, and audio amplifiers.